Road Trip!
by somewhathere
Summary: Post-series. With Kurogane driving and Fai navigating, what could possibly go wrong? Syaoran's silent screams were left unheard.


A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE MARITIMES! Which was a great deal of fun, but now I have to get back to writing. I thought up a whole bunch of ideas while in Nova Scotia/PEI (mostly NS, though), so here's to trying to get them on the page!

Rated T for Kuro-pon's language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

###line break###

Road Trip!

"Kuro-sama! We were supposed turn right!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Syaoran's body lurched violently right as Kurogane made a hard (and very illegal) U-turn. His head slammed into the window, but pain was a distant thing. Right now, his mind was consumed by fear.

"Wheee!" squealed Mokona, who was strapped into a car seat. It was far more secure than the mere seatbelt holding Syaoran. But if Kurogane drove them off the cliff, there would be no helping any of them.

They had landed in this world a week ago, near a quaint little town by the name of Fairville. It had been a nice place, but offered little to forward the group's quest. Its library was small and no one in the village knew anything about making new bodies. However, they had said that a famous scientist working on creating a techno-organic human model in a city called Rasonbolt. With this new information in mind, the group set off, renting this world's fastest transportation: a car.

Or in this case, a deathtrap on wheels.

Another violent turn broke Syaoran's train of thought. Face smashed against the glass, he could see just how close the car was to falling off the edge to their 200ft doom. _Monsters, demons, vampires, evil masterminds_, he thought, _We survived them all, only to die in a car accident._

It had seemed like a good idea, letting Kurogane drive. He had adapted well enough in Piffle and had quickly become comfortable with the car as well. Maybe if Syaoran was navigating it would have been alright. But he wasn't.

Fai was.

Miraculously, Fai could read this world's language, and thus was tasked with guiding the group to Rasonbolt with a set of instructions and map given to them by the townspeople. But being…himself, Fai was not doing a terribly good job. Giving the wrong directions or saying them late, if at all, Fai had effectively turned a two-hour road trip into a hellish six-hour rampage into the middle of nowhere. Taking the "scenic route" he said. And literally no one could do anything about it.

Although, Syaoran could read the numbers.

"It says 70! 70 km/hr!" he squealed. His eyes flashed to the speedometer. 100 km/hr. 30 over the normal speed limit. Oh god.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Mokona asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What the hell do you think?"

Fai rode shotgun, his eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief. Glancing down at the map, he said, "I think we just have to drive straight a while, and then we'll be there!"

"Are you sure, mage?" demanded Kurogane, "Are you fucking sure?"

"Of course Kuro-pon! When haven't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, like two hours ago, when we drove _fifty fucking kilometres_ in the wrong direction?"

"Hyuu!~"

"Or when you couldn't tell which exit to take in the roundabout?"

"Aww Kuro-chan! It only took us three tries!"

"Four. Damned road builders. Making us drive in circles." Kurogane swerved the car back and forth on the curvy road, yanking everyone in every direction. "Not that this is much better."

"K…Kurogane-san, maybe we should drive a little slower?"

Kurogane glared at Syaoran in the rearview mirror, making him shrink into his seat. "Kid, I've been driving non-stop for six hours. I just want to get there as soon as I can."

"Kuro-fast! Don't be mean to Syaoran-kun!"

"Bite me."

"Maybe later, Kuro-love."

"DAMN YOU, MAGE!" And as if to punctuate his point, the car accelerated. 110…120…130.

Syaoran's eyes widened at the approaching turn. His white knuckles gripped the door handle. _Sakura, forgive me…_

"We're flying!" shouted Mokona, earring glowing bright red.

Syaoran's silent screams were left unheard.

###line break###

Hehe.

It's a long drive from Halifax to Cape Breton Island, but because we had a GPS at least we didn't get lost. But damn those roundabouts! Bane on my existence. Increases the stress levels in my car by 200%.

Anyways, not exactly the way I wanted to end it, but oh well. Not even sure if I'm too happy with it…OH WELL. I need to go try to write my other fic. Try, at least…

Poot.


End file.
